1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to surfboards. More specifically, the present invention pertains to foot pieces for attachment to surfboards to provide more control and maneuverability thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surfing has become a very popular water sport. Typical surfboards are long, narrow buoyant boards having a bow-shaped nose section and a stern shaped tail section. The upper surface of the surfboard is usually referred to as the deck. The surfboard may also be provided with a fin projecting downwardly from the lower surface thereof.
The surfboard user typically stands on the deck of the surfboard with one foot planted near the tail section and the forward or leading foot planted somewhere midway of the surfboard or slightly toward the nose section thereof. The feet are positioned somewhat transversely of the axis or "stringer" of the surfboard. The surfboard is controlled by placement of the feet and shifting of the surfer's body.
With the increased popularity of surfing, surfers are attempting more spectacular and difficult maneuvers. In fact, experienced surfers can perform acrobatics and aerial maneuvers off the face of a wave. To perform some of these maneuvers, various means of providing additional traction and/or foot control, so the surfer may maintain his balance control and traction with the deck while performing aerials and other difficult maneuvers, have been developed.
In some surfboard designs, the deck surface of the surfboard is simply provided with a friction increasing material which is engageable by the sole of the surfer's foot to prevent the foot from slipping off of the board. An example of such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,590. While such designs create additional traction and improve control of the surfboard, they provide little to the balance, control and maneuverability required for acrobatic and aerial movements.
Other surfboard designs provide foot pieces in the form of a fixed loop or stirrup in which the surfer's foot can be placed. Examples of such foot pieces are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,734; 4,645,466; 4,775,345; 4,960,063; 5,018,468; and 5,167,553. While these loop or stirrup designs substantially increase the control necessary for performing acrobatic and aerial movements, they are not without disadvantages and limitations. The loop or stirrup foot piece, being fixed, secures the board to the user's foot and restricts the user's foot movement. Furthermore, mounting and dismounting of the board while riding waves is more difficult with loops or strings. Other designs, attempt to provide the same maneuverability of foot loops without the restriction of foot movements. Such a design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,113 in which a hand loop or grip is provided. However, this requires the user to stoop or bend to grab the hand loop and restricts movement of his body.
Most, if not all, of the foot loop and stirrup or hand loop designs project upwardly from the surfboard deck in a rather obtrusive manner so that if the user simply wants to lie flat on the board while swimming to catch the next wave, these obtrusive foot and hand pieces are quite uncomfortable. Thus, it is obvious that with the continued development of surfboards and increased popularity of surfing, increasingly sophisticated designs are sought. Designs with foot pieces which provide greater control, maneuverability and flexibility continue to be desired.